


Mom Knows Best!

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble about jeans....!
Kudos: 12





	Mom Knows Best!

Hutch shoved Ryan at the uniform, and bent, hands on knees, gasping.

“I’m too old for this shit. Book him, and don’t let him go-bad enough that we did. Fuck, where is he? Starsky!!!!!”

“Hutch-bring the car!”

“Are you hurt?”

“Don’t ask questions-get the car!”

“Why?”

“Just get the car! My jeans split!”

Puzzled, Hutch tracked the voice to a dumpster. Grabbing the edge, he levered himself up, peered in, then dropped back, limp with relief and laughter.

“My mom said to wear clean underwear in case I was in an accident. I don’t think she ever considered this eventuality!”


End file.
